Under the Same Sky
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Meski kita ada di waktu yang berbeda, pertarungan yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, tempat yang berbeda. Apapun yang kita lakukan, kita tetap di bawah langit yang sama. Fic SasuSaku. Mind to RnR?


**Saya memang (dari dulu) mencintai SasuSaku~ (-v-) Karena itu, kali ini saya membuat fic berdasarkan slogan SasuSaku, 'Under the Same Sky' hohoho~ *dilempar kayu***

**Fic ini terinspirasi setelah saya mendengarkan lagu Utakata Hanabi soundtrack Naruto Shippuden ending 14th, yang kusarankan untuk semua SASUSAKU FANS supaya mendengarkannya! Dijamin ketagihan seperti saya *halah* XD**

**Ok, happy reading~ :3**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : canon, semi OOC, typo?

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**UNDER THE SAME SKY**

**

* * *

**

Apa kau tahu?

Aku, di sini selalu menunggumu. Menanti kedatanganmu. Berharap kau kembali, bergabung lagi bersama aku, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, di dalam team tujuh.

Aku terus menunggu.

Setiap hari kujalani. Bertarung dengan musuh yang terus silih berganti. Menunggumu kembali, untuk melihatku sebagai wanita kuat. Wanita kuat yang tidak akan pernah merepotkanmu lagi sepert dulu. Aku ingin menepati kata-kata yang pernah kukatakan padamu. Bahwa aku akan membuatmu bahagia, jika kau bersamaku.

Terima kasih.

Kata yang terakhir kau ucapkan padaku sebelum kau pergi. Entah apa arti dari kata 'Terima Kasih' itu. Aku hanya bisa berharap, bahwa arti dari terima kasih itu adalah, "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku,"

Kau memang menyebalkan.

Itu juga kata yang dua kali kau ucapkan padaku. Ya menyebalkan, aku tahu itu. Mungkin kau mengucapkan itu karena kesal melihatku yang tiap hari berjuang mati-matian agar bisa mendapat perhatianmu dan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku terima itu, karena itu memang kenyataan.

Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan, hingga tahun berganti tahun. Aku sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang, meski penampilanku tidak banyak berubah. Hanya kekuatan dan pengetahuan yang bertambah. Meski begitu, bayanganmu di kepalaku tidak pernah memudar sedikitpun.

Kau semakin berubah.

Waktu menemukan markas Orochimaru yang menjebakmu, aku sempat berpikir bahagia. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu kembali denganmu. Aku sangat merindukan sosokmu dan berharap pikiranmu berubah. Namun aku salah, kau memang berubah. Tapi berubah semakin memasuki kegelapan. Menjauhi cahaya yang ingin aku dan Naruto berikan padamu.

Aku ingin menangis.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perasaanku sangat hancur saat kau mengacungkan pedangmu di hadapanku. Berniat membunuhku. Tadinya kupikir kau tidak sengaja melakukannya. Namun lagi-lagi aku salah, saat kedua kalinya bertemu, kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku. Dengan ini, kau sudah akan membunuhku dua kali. Mengetahui kenyataan ini, membuatku mengeluarkan air mataku.

Perasaanku campur aduk.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah terlanjur jauh di dalam kegelapan. Tidak. Aku tidak mau sampai itu terjadi. Aku ingin menghentikanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kau semakin jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Apa pun akan kulakukan, meski itu artinya aku harus membunuhmu.

Namun, aku tidak bisa.

Saat kau lengah karena sharinganmu, aku mengambil kesempatan. Kucoba mengambil kunai beracun yang terlupakan dan kuarahkan pada punggungmu. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa? Meski sudah memantapkan hati berkali-kali, kubulatkan tekadku berkali-kali. Aku pikir, aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi tanganku malah berhenti. Bergetar saat memegang kunai yang mengarah punggungmu. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.

Apa perasaan ini salah?

Ingin kubenci dirimu. Sebagai missing nin yang mengkhianati Konoha, desa yang kucintai. Sebagai orang yang sudah menyakiti perasaanku. Sebagai orang yang seenaknya memutuskan persahabatan dengan Naruto. Sebagai ninja bodoh yang hanya memikirkan pembalasan dendam. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin **MEMBENCIMU**. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak bisa, perasaan cintaku padamu terlalu kuat. Apakah, perasaan ini salah? Aku tidak tahu.

Haruskah aku menyesal?

Dengan semua kebodohan yang kulakukan. Hanya mengharapkanmu semata, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku menyesal. Ya, mungkin harusnya aku menyesal. Karena telah mencintaimu. Karena tidak bisa melupakanmu. Karena terlalu mengharapkanmu. Kenapa dulu kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa dulu kau memberi harapan padaku? Kalau pada akhirnya kau tetap saja meninggalkanku. Benar kan?

Sasuke-kun...

**.**

**.**

Apa kau tahu?

Setiap aku melihat ke atas langit. Saat tidak ada pikiran yang memenuhi kepalaku. Saat aku merasakan waktu terbuang percuma. Saat aku tidak bisa lagi memikirkan pembalasan dendam untuk kakakku. Aku selalu teringat akan kau dan teman di tim tujuh dulu.

Aku terus menunggu.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat, agar bisa kukatakan sesungguhnya perasaanku padamu. Setelah semua dendamku tertuntaskan. Setelah semua penat di dadaku hilang. Setelah semua beban yang kupikul terhilangkan. Aku selalu menunggu, hari dimana aku bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam hidupku.

Terima kasih.

Terima kasih atas semua pengorbananmu. Terima kasih atas semua perasaanmu padaku. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Terima kasih atas kasih sayangmu. Terima kasih karena telah membuat hidupku berarti. Meski tidak pernah kukatakan dengan lisan. Dalam hati, aku terus mengucapkan hal yang sama kepadamu.

Kau memang menyebalkan.

Ya, kau memang menyebalkan. Seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Selalu mengganggu tidurku karena terbayang wajahmu. Seenaknya mengatakan kalau kau ingin membantuku, membuatku bahagia. Gara-gara sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu, aku jadi tidak pernah bisa melepaskanmu.

Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.

Kulewati hari demi hari bahkan tahun demi tahun dengan latihan yang dipusatkan untuk membunuh kakak yang telah membuatku menderita. Semua dendam kuikut sertakan dalam rangka latihan ini. Setidaknya kupikir, dengan ini perlahan tapi pasti aku bisa melupakanmu. Dan aku hampir berhasil, meski ternyata itu susah.

Kau semakin berubah.

Kau yang dulu kukenal paling lemah dalam kelompok. Paling penakut. Selalu dilindungi olehku, Naruto, maupun Kakashi. Selalu merengek menyebut namaku. Tapi sekarang kau berubah. Kau berani maju untuk menghentikanku, meski kau tahu itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Padahal aku tidak mau melawanmu, tapi melihat reaksimu. Aku merasa harus bertarung dengan serius. Maka kuacungkan pedangku padamu.

Aku ingin berteriak.

Ingin berteriak agar kau menghentikan larimu saat menerjangku. Ingin berteriak agar kau berhenti dan segera pulang ke rumah. Ini bukan tempatmu. Berhentilah mengejarku kalau kau tidak mau celaka. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, tapi kalau kau menghalangi jalanku, maka aku akan membunuhmu. Maafkan aku yang lebih mementingkan dendamku pada kakak ketimbang perasaanku padamu.

Perasaanku campur aduk.

Saat aku melihatmu datang dan berteriak bahwa kau berkhianat pada Konoha. Tadinya aku memang sempat percaya, tapi setelah melihat sikapmu aku yakin kau berbohong. Tidak mungkin semudah itu kau mengkhianati desa, karena kau berbeda denganku. Harusnya aku tinggal berkata padamu agar pulang ke rumah. Tapi aku merasa percuma, sikap keras kepalamu pasti akan membuatmu datang kembali padaku. Dengan cara apapun.

Aku memang bodoh.

Saat aku berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan padamu. Akhirnya aku pun berniat untuk membunuhmu. Kumunculkan aliran chidori di tanganku, namun saat akan melakukan perbuatan bodoh itu, Kakashi datang melindungimu. Aku bertarung dengannya dan berharap kau segera kembali ke desa saat perhatianku teralihkan. Tapi kau memang keras kepala, saat aku dan Kakashi lengah kau langsung mengarahkan kunai ke punggungku. Padahal kau tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Saat akan membunuhmu lagi, Naruto lah yang kali ini menolongmu. Tatapan Naruto seolah mengejekku, "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sasuke,"

Aku benci perasaan ini.

Gara-gara aku mempunyai perasaan ini, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa sekedar mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku. Semua yang kulihat selalu terbayang akan wajahmu. Meski kupusatkan tubuh dan pikiranku pada dendam, tetap tidak bisa. Asal ada lubang kecil yang tidak tersinggahi, kau pasti muncul di lubang itu.

Apa kau menyesal?

Aku tahu yang kulakukan salah. Aku memang egois. Apa yang ada di dalam hatiku, berbeda dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu. Kau tidak pernah berbohong dan tidak akan bisa, aku selalu bisa melihat dari mata emeraldmu saat menatapku. Dengan semua yang telah kulakukan padamu, aku ragu masih ada tempat untukku di hatimu itu. Aku ingin bertanya, namun aku tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya takut mendengar jawabnya. Apa kau menyesal telah mencintaiku?

Sakura...

**.**

**.**

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun.

**Maka aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, Sakura.**

Apakah kau mengingatku? Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?

**Aku selalu mengingatmu, apa pun yang kulakukan kau selalu ada di kepalaku.**

Setiap melihat langit lalu menutup mata, aku selalu merasa kau ada di sampingku.

**Tentu saja, di manapun kau berada aku selalu ada di hatimu bukan? Begitu pula aku.**

Meski di tempat yang berbeda.

**Meski di waktu yang berbeda.**

Meski di pertarungan yang berbeda.

**Meski di kehidupan yang berbeda.**

Kita selalu berada di bawah langit yang sama.

**Yes, we're under the same sky.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu  
Konna ni mo kanashikute  
Doushite deatte shimattandarou  
Me wo tojireba  
Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de  
**

**oOo**

**I want to forget everything about you.****  
****As it is, I'm' still sad.****  
****Why did I ever meet you?****  
****If I close my eyes,****  
****I can feel like you are there even now.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Another fic bacoted from Kira Desuke XD *bangga (?) -kicked* haha maaf ya kalau aneh. Soalnya cara ampuh menahan lapar dan haus adalah mengeluarkan unek-unek tentang SasuSaku wkwkwk *sejak kapan? -dihajar SasuSaku***

**Oke, boleh minta review? :3**

**NB : Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~ **


End file.
